King Titan
The King Titan is one of the Creatures and one of four Titans in the ExtinctionDLC of [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK_Survival_Evolved ARK: Survival Evolved]. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Guardian Hologram **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Color Scheme and Regions **1.5Corrupt Tumor (Minion) **1.6Tribute Requirements **1.7Tribute Spawn Commands **1.8Drops **1.9King Titan Loot Artifact ***1.9.1Alpha ***1.9.2Beta ***1.9.3Gamma **1.10Base Stats and Growth *2Combat **2.1General **2.2Strategy **2.3Weaponry **2.4Dangers **2.5Weakness *3Spotlight *4Notes/Trivia *5Gallery *6References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Guardian Hologram[edit | edit source] *King Titan *Alpha King Titan Behavior[edit | edit source] Appearance[edit | edit source] The King Titan stands bigger than all 3 titans and is the biggest creature in Ark. Its height is about 278m tall and 300m long (912ft and 984ft) and is about 4 titanosaurs high, which was previously supposed to be the biggest creature. The King Titan has thick scaly skin and stands in a hunched position. It has a layer of mountain sized dorsal spikes sprouting in a curved formation on its back. It has two large blue eyes set at the front of its head along with a nose similar to that of a human skull. Several sharp teeth litter the gums of its mouth. A spiky sail runs down its back to its crocodilian tail. Each hand has 4 fingers with sharp claws. And just like most Extinction creatures, it has corruption running down its body. Color Scheme and Regions The King Titan always spawns with the same color scheme and has no color regions. This means it is currently impossible to make alterations to the King Titan's natural spawn colors. Corrupt Tumor (Minion)[edit | edit source] The Corrupt Tumor is a minion of the King Titan. When summoned, the Corrupt Tumor will start to glow and grow, eventually morphing into a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Corrupted_Giganotosaurus.pngCorrupted Giganotosaurus. Tribute Requirements[edit | edit source] The following items are needed to open the King Titan Portal: Tribute Spawn Commands[edit | edit source] Uses these commands to give yourself all the items needed for tribute: Drops[edit | edit source] King Titan Loot Artifact[edit | edit source] Alpha[edit | edit source] *Overview *Detailed *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Bullet.png Advanced Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Rifle_Bullet.png Advanced Rifle Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Sniper_Bullet.png Advanced Sniper Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Assault_Rifle.png Assault Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Cannon_Shell_(Extinction).png Cannon Shell https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Compound_Bow.png Compound Bow *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Element.png Element *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fabricated_Pistol.png Fabricated Pistol *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fabricated_Sniper_Rifle.png Fabricated Sniper Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Boots.png Flak Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Chestpiece.png Flak Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Gauntlets.png Flak Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Helmet.png Flak Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Leggings.png Flak Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Boots.png Fur Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Cap.png Fur Cap *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Chestpiece.png Fur Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Gauntlets.png Fur Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Leggings.png Fur Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Boots.png Ghillie Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Chestpiece.png Ghillie Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Gauntlets.png Ghillie Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Leggings.png Ghillie Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Mask.png Ghillie Mask *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Longneck_Rifle.png Longneck Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.D.S.M._(Extinction).png M.D.S.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.R.L.M._(Extinction).png M.R.L.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.S.C.M._(Extinction).png M.S.C.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Pump-Action_Shotgun.png Pump-Action Shotgun *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Boots.png Riot Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Chestpiece.png Riot Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Gauntlets.png Riot Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Helmet.png Riot Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Leggings.png Riot Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rocket_Pod_(Extinction).png Rocket Pod https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rocket_Propelled_Grenade.png Rocket Propelled Grenade *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Simple_Pistol.png Simple Pistol *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Simple_Shotgun_Ammo.png Simple Shotgun Ammo *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Sword.png Sword *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Chestpiece.png TEK Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Boots.png Tek Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Gauntlets.png Tek Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Helmet.png Tek Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Leggings.png Tek Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Railgun_(Aberration).png Tek Railgun https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Rifle.png Tek Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Sword_(Ragnarok).png Tek Sword https://ark.gamepedia.com/Ragnarok Beta[edit | edit source] *Overview *Detailed *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Bullet.png Advanced Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Rifle_Bullet.png Advanced Rifle Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Sniper_Bullet.png Advanced Sniper Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Assault_Rifle.png Assault Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Cannon_Shell_(Extinction).png Cannon Shell https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Compound_Bow.png Compound Bow *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Element.png Element *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fabricated_Pistol.png Fabricated Pistol *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fabricated_Sniper_Rifle.png Fabricated Sniper Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Boots.png Flak Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Chestpiece.png Flak Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Gauntlets.png Flak Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Helmet.png Flak Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Leggings.png Flak Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Boots.png Fur Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Cap.png Fur Cap *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Chestpiece.png Fur Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Gauntlets.png Fur Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Leggings.png Fur Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Boots.png Ghillie Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Chestpiece.png Ghillie Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Gauntlets.png Ghillie Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Leggings.png Ghillie Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Mask.png Ghillie Mask *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Longneck_Rifle.png Longneck Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.D.S.M._(Extinction).png M.D.S.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.R.L.M._(Extinction).png M.R.L.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.S.C.M._(Extinction).png M.S.C.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Pump-Action_Shotgun.png Pump-Action Shotgun *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Boots.png Riot Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Chestpiece.png Riot Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Gauntlets.png Riot Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Helmet.png Riot Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Leggings.png Riot Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rocket_Pod_(Extinction).png Rocket Pod https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rocket_Propelled_Grenade.png Rocket Propelled Grenade *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Simple_Pistol.png Simple Pistol *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Simple_Shotgun_Ammo.png Simple Shotgun Ammo *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Sword.png Sword *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Chestpiece.png TEK Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Boots.png Tek Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Gauntlets.png Tek Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Helmet.png Tek Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Leggings.png Tek Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Railgun_(Aberration).png Tek Railgun https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Rifle.png Tek Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Sword_(Ragnarok).png Tek Sword https://ark.gamepedia.com/Ragnarok Gamma[edit | edit source] *Overview *Detailed *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Bullet.png Advanced Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Rifle_Bullet.png Advanced Rifle Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Sniper_Bullet.png Advanced Sniper Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Assault_Rifle.png Assault Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Cannon_Shell_(Extinction).png Cannon Shell https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Compound_Bow.png Compound Bow *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Element.png Element *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fabricated_Pistol.png Fabricated Pistol *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fabricated_Sniper_Rifle.png Fabricated Sniper Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Boots.png Flak Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Chestpiece.png Flak Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Gauntlets.png Flak Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Helmet.png Flak Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Leggings.png Flak Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Boots.png Fur Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Cap.png Fur Cap *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Chestpiece.png Fur Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Gauntlets.png Fur Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Leggings.png Fur Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Boots.png Ghillie Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Chestpiece.png Ghillie Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Gauntlets.png Ghillie Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Leggings.png Ghillie Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Mask.png Ghillie Mask *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Longneck_Rifle.png Longneck Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.D.S.M._(Extinction).png M.D.S.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.R.L.M._(Extinction).png M.R.L.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.S.C.M._(Extinction).png M.S.C.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Pump-Action_Shotgun.png Pump-Action Shotgun *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Boots.png Riot Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Chestpiece.png Riot Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Gauntlets.png Riot Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Helmet.png Riot Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Leggings.png Riot Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rocket_Pod_(Extinction).png Rocket Pod https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rocket_Propelled_Grenade.png Rocket Propelled Grenade *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Simple_Pistol.png Simple Pistol *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Simple_Shotgun_Ammo.png Simple Shotgun Ammo *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Sword.png Sword *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Chestpiece.png TEK Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Boots.png Tek Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Gauntlets.png Tek Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Helmet.png Tek Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Leggings.png Tek Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Railgun_(Aberration).png Tek Railgun https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Rifle.png Tek Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Sword_(Ragnarok).png Tek Sword https://ark.gamepedia.com/Ragnarok Base Stats and Growth[edit | edit source] *Gamma King Titan *Beta King Titan *Alpha King Titan Note that creatures will have different stats in Survival of the Fittest 1Percentages are based on the value of the stat the moment the creature was tamed (after taming effectiveness) 2The absolute Base Damage is shown here instead of the percentage. 3Wild creatures do not level up movement speed 4Torpidity increases every level on wild creatures, but can not be increased once they are tamed. *For a comparison of the stats of all creatures, see Base Creature Statistics. *For an explanation of exactly how the levelup calculation works, see Creature Stats Calculation. *These are the base speeds of the creature at 100% Movement Speed *For a comparison of the speeds of all creatures, see Base Creature Speeds Combat[edit | edit source] This section describes how to fight against the King Titan. General[edit | edit source] The King Titan is arguably the hardest boss in the game to beat, overthrowing the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Dragon.png Dragon in terms of difficulty. With various attacks from both the fireball down to calling meteors at specific locations which cause the Enflamed debuff, to put it simply, the strategies that you would normally use for other bosses would not work for the King Titan. But with proper preparation, even the King of Shadows can be pulled out of its shadow throne within the arena. Strategy[edit | edit source] A good pack of 15-16 https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Giganotosaurus.png Giganotosaurus with 100% Imprinting couple with 2-3 high level https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Daeodon.png Daeodons can easily take down the Gamma form in a matter of minutes, as well as defeating the Beta form with few casualties. Be sure to heavily upgrade the Daeodon in both Health and Hunger. Other options include a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Yutyrannus.png Yutyrannus or two for buffing the Gigas and/or Ascendant https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Enforcer.png Enforcers for dealing with Corrupted Creatures, as the teleportation capabilities of the Enforcer help immensely for defending the Corruption Nodes that appear throughout the fight. Another method would be to tame all three titans or at least have all three titans joins in the fight. The https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ice_Titan.png Ice Titan acts as a ranged damage dealer or crowd controller against the corrupted dinosaurs, the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Forest_Titan.png Forest Titan acts as a tanker and constant aggressor against the King Titan, and the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Desert_Titan.pngDesert Titan acts as aerial support, hailing lightnining and flocks apon the King Titan and all of his minions dinosaurs while defending corrupt element nodes that spawn. On Alpha, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Mega_Mek.png Mega Mek can be acted as a replacement for Forest Titan, but it is not recommended to use to defend the element node due to its sheer destructive power instantly killing it. Keep in mind that the King Titan deals 5 times as much damage against tamed Titans. Weaponry[edit | edit source] No arsenal could prepare you for this fight, even the toughest of armor can't keep you from dying if you're hit. You must count on your tames to deal damage to the Titan. It is advised for any surviors partaking in the fight to use https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Mek.png Meks, but be prepared to lose it during the battle. A https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Mega_Mek.png Mega Mek is almost required for his Alpha form but be careful with it, as the King can kill it very quickly with a few well placed swings. Dangers[edit | edit source] *At certain points of the battle, an https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Element_Node_(Extinction).png Element Node will spawn nearby with only two waves. If the vein is destroyed, it will regenerate a portion of its health, so defending it is a priority. Moreover, while the vein is active, the King Titan takes heavily reduced damage. *The meteors spawned by the King Titan can harm any tame (this includes https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Mek.png Meks and and any flying tame that happens to be within the radius), inflicting Enflamed debuff; this debuff also affects the survivor if they are not in a Mek. Unless the survivor is in a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Mega_Mek.png Mega Mek, it is advised to get out of the lava crater formed by it as it will grant a quick and swift death. *At certain points of the battle, it will start charging its fist up with power, which can potentially instantly kill any tamed creature around it once its fully charged and released. Swings from the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Mega_Mek.png Mega Mek or constantly hitting its fist will interrupt its charging sequence, therefore cancelling the attack. *Be aware that https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:King_Titan.png Titans take 5x damage against the King Titan. It also has an attack that deals massive knockback. *In his Alpha form, The King Titan Can deal around 40000 damages per attack and up to 55000 with a fully charged fist attack. Weakness[edit | edit source] On Alpha difficulty, the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Mega_Mek.png Mega Mek can be summoned, making the fight much easier. Notes/Trivia[edit | edit source] *The King Titan is the only boss with two different variations in appearance. *The King Titan's internal name, KingKaiju, is a reference to Godzilla. *The King Titan, when forcetamed, will still attack nearby survivors and Creatures, even if it has been whistled Passive. *The King Titan Terminal is located at 3.5, 49.2 in the Forbidden Zone. *The King Titan is the only boss that can't be tamed without commands on Extinction. *The King Titan is considered to be the final Boss of the game. *The King Titan is the only Boss requiring the previous difficulties to be defeated. *The King Titan is the only boss in the game that has a secret ending for defeating it on a higher difficulty level. *The King Titan's actual height is unknown, because in one of the Explorer notes, it says that he stands taller than Mountains. Role in the series King Titan Had been Summoned By HadesCategory:Giant monsters Category:Monsters Category:Titans Category:Lost children of the great dragon